1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-temperature LED lighting and power supply device and, more particularly, to a power supply control module with low power consumption and an LED lighting module electrically connected with the power control module for LED lighting equipment so as to be adaptable to a wide range of power supply and to be operated under a low-temperature and low power-consuming state in compliance with the demands for economical and practical use and environmental protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamps are indispensable lighting equipment in modern life. For the sake of technological advancement and maturity, new-generation LED lamps are advantageous in high luminance, fast response time, compact size, low power consumption, energy conservation, operational safety, and long life duration. As a result, LED lighting has become the mainstream of lighting developed by the lighting industry to take the place of traditional lighting.
However, only 15˜20% of the input power of high-power LEDs is used for lighting, and the remaining 80˜85% of the input power is converted into heat. If not effectively dissipated, the heat results in high LED die junction temperature and leads to issues, such as lower lighting efficiency, shorter life cycle, and the like, being key concerns to the quality of LED lighting products.
Traditional LED lighting equipment usually adopts 12V or 30V DC electronic ballast to convert 100V-260V AC power into 12V/300-500 mA or 30V/300-500 mA DC power, which is ideal to LED's light generation. During operation, traditional LED lighting equipment not only becomes a heat source at 60° C. or above but also generates dazzling glare. Due to the requirements of AC input power at no less than 10 mA and pursuit for operation under low temperature, low power consumption, and low carbon emission for environmental protection, conventional lighting equipment still needs improvement in many technical aspects. Besides, the electronic ballast has a plenty of active components therein, which are vulnerable to surge interference and fault-prone accordingly.
As to the solutions for the foregoing high-temperature issue of traditional LED lighting equipment, latest advanced techniques disclosed by the patents, namely, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M420646 entitled “Heat-dissipating LED lighting device”, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M423204 entitled “heat-dissipating LED lamp”, Taiwan Patent No. 263008 entitled “LED lamp”, Taiwan Patent No. 359243 entitled “LED lamp with heat-dissipating effect”, China Patent Application No. 200680019064 entitled “Heat sink for a lamp and method making the same”, China Patent Application No. 200810067522 entitled “LED lamp”, China Patent Application No. 201010125449 entitled “LED street light”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,596 B2 entitled “LED and LED lamp”, U.S. Pat. No. 8,076,856 B2 entitled “LED lamp”, Japan Patent Publication No. 2010050472A entitled “LED and traffic light”, Japan Patent Publication No. 2004288827 entitled “LED lamp”, and the like, basically drop temperature with choices of materials. Although those structural designs can partially attain heat-dissipating effect, the high temperature issue generated by LED upon lighting actually fails to be fully overcome. Heat dissipation of single LED bulb is already difficult to tackle, let alone LED light sources arranged in the form of a matrix. The temperature arising from accumulated heat could be even higher, and the escalated post-processing cost does not match up to the economic effect delivered by the LED lighting equipment.
Additionally, as the AC voltage of power used by current LED lighting equipment is limited below a range of 100V-260V, the effective range of working voltage is therefore rather limited. Such drawback hinders LED lighting equipment from being combined with solar or wind power generation as a lighting system with an independent power supply.